creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Stuffed
I've kept this in for seven years. I feel like this is the time to let it out. Have you ever heard the expression of being full? Instead of being full, people sometimes say stuffed. Now, eating disgusts me. No wonder I'm so skinny. Believe what you will. It was around 2007, in a town (which I will not name, I don't want tourists) in Louisiana. The town was located near a swamp, and it was pretty average. It was humid on some days which drove everyone crazy. But overall I couldn't complain. I was born here. I have a job as a technician and I hardly ever went in the swamp; even as a kid. It was said that back in the fourteenth-sixteenth century a “witch” was chased down into the swamp and went missing. They searched and saw that her carcass was half sunk in a tar pit, and they left her body there. Many parents around the area tell the kids to not to go to the swamp because they don’t want any mishaps. The kids were looking to find her skeleton to see if it had decomposed into nothing yet. I just don’t go in there because it looked, well, creepy to me. Anyway, I usually go on a night walk to breathe the fresh air every now and then. One night, me and my wife got into a fight about having a child. I didn't want to have a child, and she tried to change my mind. Eventually, I decided to go out and think about it, so I grabbed a beer and started walking outside. After a while, I realized that I'd been walking a lot and I was on the road that dead ends to the swamp, so I turned around and decided to go home. While walking down the road back to my main street, I stopped and looked at some of the houses. One of them was the Ferguson's. I always found it weird that that they were always one of the first to bed in the neighborhood. Mainly because they had to wake up at five, but it was ten o'clock and their lights were still on. I decided to walk over to the house and knock on the door. After a couple of seconds of no response, I knocked again. After a minute, I knew something was wrong, so I grabbed the spare key under the rock and opened the door. The TV was on and their bloated bodies on the floor. What I saw then was a black, sticky creature looming over them. It had a womanly appearance and it seemed to be half rotted away. It was drenched in this sludge though, completely dark and sticky sludge. It had a tentacle dripping with black sludge protruding from its mouth that was latched on the man's mouth. It seemed to be pumping something into him and the man's stomach exploded, spilling his guts and the sludge everywhere. I was paralyzed. I was too scared to even be grossed out about being half drenched in the stuff. I was scared that if I moved it would turn and come after me. It turned around and then it saw me. I just muttered, “Oh shit,” and then booked it out of there. I heard every crunch of leaf and every thump that my foot made along with the thing's. I heard it gurgling and I took a quick look whilst running. That was a mistake. The tentacle shot out of its mouth and I just had time to turn my head for it to miss, but I saw enough to keep running as fast as I can. It ran on all fours, but it had a retarded bound to its jump. It was a mix between a dog running and crawling. I ran for what seemed like forever. I listened for its gurgling and thumps behind me and heard nothing. I slowly turned my head and saw that it was no longer behind me, or anywhere in sight. I then took out my phone and ran to the nearest house and asked for help. The people let me in and I phoned the police. So of course, they had me put down as a suspect for the murder. I got off when the polygraph test said I wasn't lying about my story. This led to a full scale investigation. They collected the biggest piece of evidence that led to their murder. It was the black stuff. After waiting for a couple of days and having my wife comfort me while I went to therapy, they finally called me in. They said they now know what the sludge is and then they told me: It was tar. There had been multiple accounts of murders where people had been "Stuffed" to the point where they exploded. I will try to keep an eye on things, but after what I saw, I don't want to see it again, it was too much for me. The police haven't reported how they died, but only that they simply just died. I think they know something that we don't know. Category:Monsters